


Promise to Catch You

by TheMadBlonde



Category: due South
Genre: The Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadBlonde/pseuds/TheMadBlonde
Summary: Animated gif from due South episode The Promise, where Ray saves Fraser.





	Promise to Catch You

<https://giphy.com/gifs/due-south-benton-fraser-ray-vecchio-H2sxHjuAZ8F5O3KkAP>


End file.
